Rage
by hpfanofdmhgfics
Summary: When he saw Weasley strike Granger, something in Draco Malfoy snapped. DM/HG A little OOC
1. Prologue

_**Prologue **_

He watched it happen to his mother time and time again. Each time he felt the rage inside of him building, and at the same time feeling so completely helpless for not being strong enough to stop it.

Not anymore.

When he saw Weasley strike Granger across the cheek that rage inside of him finally snapped and he sprung into action.

It didn't matter how annoying he thought Granger was, or if he truly did believe that she was beneath him. Or the fact that she beat him in every subject, that she was so damn perfect, or even if she did constantly plague his every though. No, none of that mattered. She was still a woman, and women should never be struck.

Draco Malfoy had morals.


	2. Confrontation

_**Confrontation **_

"Oi, Weasley!" he shouted, stepping out from behind the statue he had been hiding behind. He heard the fight. Saw Ron becoming more and more visibly angered at Hermione because he didn't like her simple explanation as to where she had been. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Ron's hand stopped in mid-smack. His head jerking to the sound of Malfoy's angry voice. "Stay out of it Malfoy. This isn't any of your business."

"I am about to make it my business if you lay your filthy hands on her again. Ever." He stated coming up to the red headed boy. Making sure to put himself in between Ron and Hermione.

Ron went to pull out his wand but Draco was faster. He pointed it directly at his heart. Careful Weasley, you wouldn't want to draw attention to yourself from the professors now would you?"

Ron looked highly enraged at Draco but knew that he was right. He had lost that battle. Draco was Head Boy after all, and one wrong move on his part and the whole bloody school would be in on his little smacking escapades. He could always get her later he thought.

"This isn't over, Hermione. We will talk later when the _ferret_ is not in our way." he spat before he strode off down the corridor.

Draco had almost forgotten that Hermione was standing right behind him. Slowly he turned around to see the small girl before him trembling with fear. Even though it was Granger the sight of her standing there looking the way she did broke a small piece of his heart.

Certain people enter our lives at the most random times, but for the most beautiful reasons. Looking at her at that very moment he knew that to be true. Sure he had been acquainted with her for the past six years, but he never really knew her. He believed that he was meant to be in that particular corridor on that particular day. He knew he could save her. If not his mother, he would save Hermione Granger.

"Come on," he said quietly. "Let's go back to the common room." He went to gently touch her shoulders to guide her in the right direction but the moment his hand came toward her she shrunk back. He didn't know whether she was afraid of him or just being touched in general. He knew that abuse could do that to a person sometimes.

Quickly and silently they made their way back to the Heads commons. Once inside she finally spoke.

"Look, what happened back there, it was nothing. You don't even know what was going on. We were just talking and he was putting his arm up to rub my face…"

"Save it Granger. I suppose next you will tell me you are a monkey. I know what I saw. I know that he was about to hit you. I have seen this before. Sweetheart you cannot bullshit me. I have lied to myself too many times to not be able to tell when someone else is doing it." He said trying to save her from wasting her breath.

She just looked at him with a funny expression on her face.

'_Maybe that was too harsh' he thought._

He tried again. "You put on a good show, but I am willing to bet you suffer more that you are willing to let anyone know." he said hoping to get something out of her.

Silence. Finally after an eternity, or so it seemed to him, she spoke.

"I suppose you want a 'thank you'," she asked, sounding a little more brave than he knew she actually felt.

He knew it shouldn't have hurt him to hear the crudeness in her voice, not after the way he had so wrongfully treated her in the past. But it did.

"That isn't why I stopped him, Granger."

"Oh. So you want to hold it over my head instead then?" she demanded.

"Again, no." he sighed quietly.

Confusion was etched in every detail of her face. It would seem she couldn't for the life of her figure out why he would be willing to _protect _her.

"Oh. Well, thank you."

"Your welcome."

There was a brief moment of silence between the two seventeen year olds. Hermione trying to figure out just what to do now. Draco, on the other hand took this lapse in conversation to finally look at her. She was beautiful, but he had always thought that if he were going to be honest. But now that he was looking at her, actually looking at her up close, as he had never been before, he could see the faint marks left from previous occasions.

'_So it wasn't the first time then', he thought._

He could see the fading outlines of fingers on her upper arms. Anyone would have been able to see them had they actually been looking. And where she had been crying the corridor earlier her makeup had been smudged off and Draco could see a few noticeable bruises on her face.

'_That bastard! He is going to pay for what he has done!' He vowed silently to himself._

He was so caught up in his train of thought on the many ways he could kill Weasley that he almost missed her question she had whispered it so quietly.

"…Why?" she asked. The question he had been waiting on all along.

"A woman does not deserve to be struck. Ever. No matter who they are, or what they are believed to have done." He stated matter of factly. Like it was common sense.

He…he didn't mean it. He loves me. Really." she said, trying to justify his reasons for hitting her.

This only enraged Draco more. How could she honestly be sticking up for that baboon? Of course, he knew that was how it worked. He saw the way his mother would so easily dismiss that abuse once his father would 'apologize' later. He could just never understand why.

Still it angered him.

"Really? I am willing to bet he tells you that after every time he beats you then?"

"He doesn't beat me," she said hotly. "He has only ever hit me a couple of times. Only when he is really stressed out or upset," she said as if it were normal to hit the one you supposedly loves when you life wasn't being completely fair.

"And that makes it ok?!" he said angrily. "I thought you were smarter than that, Granger? What happened to you?"

She sighed. "Look, its fine Malfoy. I appreciate what you did, but I would have been fine. I am surviving."

He looked at her stunned. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. This was definitely not the Hermione Granger he knew. The Hermione Granger he has known for the past six years would not be standing in front of him acting so, dare he say… stupid?

"Being able to survive doesn't mean it was ever ok." he said. "And it is not ok. Not ever.

She looked up at him. Her eyes trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall. she had kept it a secret for so long now. How could he standing before her saying all of the things that she knew were true, but she herself couldn't find the strength to believe. And Malfoy of all people being the one to say them.

"I just…Its just…I want him to be alright again. I want us to be alright again. I want him to love me like he used to. I know that that person is in there somewhere. That person he used to be." she whispered, more to herself that to Draco but her heard it non-the-less. "I don't even know why I am telling you all of this…"

He looked at he. He knew that she needed this talk. "Maybe talking to someone, anyone, even me, is what you need. I don't mind listening, and I already told you before, I have no intentions of telling anyone about this." He said, hoping that she would believe his words.

"And, for the record, in order to get what you want you have to know what you deserve. And being hit by that 'Weasel' or anyone for that matter is _not _what you deserve. It doesn't matter who you are, or what he has told you, but you do not deserve to be struck! You deserve the love you dream of. Everyone does." he stated sincerely. "Hell even I could love you better than that pathetic excuse of a man." he added as an after thought, hoping to really get his point across.

This statement, however, didn't seem to help.

"Oh that's rich, Malfoy. Really." she said, her voice laced with anger and sarcasm. "You would actually have to have a heart to love someone. Besides, you could never love someone like me. Someone with my 'dirty' blood as you have so kindly pointed out in the past." she spat, verbal acid at him. All of her normal Hermione courage seeming to come back.

Draco was angry. He had helped her. He was trying to be nice to her, trying to put the past where it belonged. In the past. Trying to start over; to show her he was not who she believed he was. That he cared for her. Even if he himself was just beginning to figure that last part out.

"Don't ever presume you know anything about me, Granger." he said in just an accusatory tone. "I have a heart. If I didn't, I would have let Weasley batter you in the middle of the corridor as he had originally planned. And you have no idea of who I am capable of loving either, for that matter." he spat, trying to maybe get a hint in while still defending his honor.

Hermione stood before him in utter silence. Had she really just heard what she though she had? Draco Malfoy actually saying that he had a heart, and was he implying that he could actually care for someone like her?

It was too much to handle. She needed to get away, needed to think.

"I should go," she whispered, never once looking up at him. Silently she made her way past him and up the staircase to her bedroom.

'_That's it? She has no smart remark to make at my comment?'_

Draco was just as confused. For different reasons, but confused non-the-less. He had wanted her to say something. Wanted her to talk to him some more. He found that even with the circumstances being what they were he enjoyed her conversation.

'_Alright then… I will try again in the morning.' _

And with that he went to bed.


	3. How?

**How?**

Hermione woke up the next morning to swollen eyes and an excruciating headache. She felt like she had a hangover without actually drinking any alcohol.

_'It must have been all the crying,' she thought._

After she frantically escaped Draco and his piercing gaze she ran straight to her room and locked the door. She put on as many silencing charms as she could think of and sat there all alone in her empty bedroom, and cried. It was the worst kind of sobbing, the kind that hurts your chest and steals your breath. And no one could hear her.

She had cried and cried until she had no tears left to cry. She thought about everything. Her downhill relationship with Ron, the abuse. She knew deep down no matter how hard she tried to cover for him or somehow make it her fault, it wasn't. She was smart enough to know that he was abusing her, just dumb enough to stay.

She knew what she had to do. She had to leave Ron, but the question was how? They had been together since the end of fifth year and she loved him dearly. Yes he was abusive. Yes he was a git at times. Yes he was hot headed. Yes he was a slob and so forth and so forth, but these were all the things she loved about him. Minus the abuse of course.

They had been together so long that leaving him would seem strange. It was always assumed more or less that one day Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley would be together. They would live a perfectly happy life together and grow old together. That was just not the case anymore. Their relationship had run it's course and now she had to end it.

_'But how?' she thought, once again. 'Maybe I could talk to Draco, he seemed willing to help last night.'_

That was her other problem. Draco Malfoy. She had thought a lot about him too the previous night. Why of all the people in the whole bloody school did it have to be him that had found them that night. More importantly, why did he help her? He hated her. Or at least she thought that he did. Last night he had said even he could love her better. He even went as far as to tell her not to assume she knows anything about who he is capable of loving.

_'Am I going insane? Was he trying to tell me that he cares in small fraction of a way for me?' She thought… 'No. there is no way Malfoy could have implied that.'_

She was wrong. Of course she was wrong. For the first time in her life she was absolutely, positively, no way around it, wrong. Draco Malfoy cared for Hermione Granger.

He had gone to bed that night confused as hell. Confused as to why he had helped her, but even more confused by his sudden feelings towards her. How long had he felt this way and told himself it was a lie? If he were going to be honest, which he so seldom was with anyone, including himself, for a very long time.

He had watched he grow up from a girl to a woman. Watched her appearance change from absolutely plain to breathtakingly beautiful. And yet, deep down he knew that those were simply not the reasons he had fallen hopelessly in love with her. Yes she was beautiful, but she was also smart. Too smart for her own good a times, but smart non-the-less. He had often fantasized about having a conversation with her, a real conversation. Something that was hard to come by from most all of his peers at Hogwarts.

She was also witty. The only person who, he thought, to be his equal when it came to spewing any sort of comical retort. She knew just what to say to push his buttons and get him going. She was headstrong too and stubborn. All of these things seemed to draw him in further to her natural appeal. He wanted her.

Draco never understood what she had ever seen in that Weasel. The only good thing he could think of was that he was a pureblood, a poor one at that, a blood-traitor according to some, but still his blood lineage was pure. Other than that though? He was a slob, no where near as good looking as he himself was, and the poor bastard was dumber that a blast ended skrewt.

The final straw for his immense distaste for Weasley, however, was the abuse. When he saw him raise his hand to strike who he considered to be the most fabulous woman on the planet, he was furious. He already didn't deserve to have such a girl, but to know that he was abusing it in the literal sense made his snap.

He had helped her. Now he was going to have her. The question was how?


	4. Decisions and Explanations

**Decisions and Explanations**

Begrudgingly Hermione got out bed and made her way into the Heads bathroom to ready herself for the days lessons. She had made up her mind that she had to end things with Ron.

Enough was enough. She had liked to pretend that everything was alright, because when everyone else thinks that you're fine, sometimes you forget for a while, that you're not.

Truth was she was not alright, she had not forgotten. Being hit was _never _alright. Hell even Malfoy knew that. So, with that in mind she had come up with what she believed to be a semi-decent plan on how the break-up would go down. All she had to do now was stick to her word.

Making her way down into the shared common room Hermione noticed that Draco was already up and ready. It seemed that he was waiting on her, if her eyes were not deceiving her.

"Morning, Granger," he said, his gaze wandering onto her neatly dressed form.

'_Morning!? What the hell. Come up with something a little more warming that 'morning' he mentally scolded himself.'_

"Erm…" she squeaked out.

'_This is going to be harder that I thought, to face him.'_

"About last night Malfoy, I am sorry I was so short with you. It's just that… well… I thought a lot about what you said, and you're right. I need to leave Ronald. I have known that for awhile I guess but I was too afraid to actually do it." She said in a rushed tone. "If I'm being honest, I still am."

Draco stood there in stilled silence. It seemed strange that she could go from one extreme to another over night. Last night she had wanted nothing to do with his suggestions and now she was making a complete three sixty.

'_She wants to leave that bastard!' he thought excitedly._

"I am glad you have come to see reason, Granger. As I said last night you deserve better. You deserve somebody who makes you happy. Somebody who does not complicate your life, and most importantly, somebody who won't hurt you." he said sincerely.

"I know." she sighed, looking defeated.

And she did. She did know. She had known.

"Can I ask how you plan on doing so?" he asked, bringing her out of her reverie.

She looked at him. Pained almost. And when she answered she avoided his question entirely and requested one of her own.

"Why are being so nice to me? Why are trying to help me, you hate me? Why do care?" she asked. Tears beginning to form in her hazel eyes.

He wasn't in the least surprised by her questions. He didn't think that they would come so soon, but still he wasn't surprised. Even he himself would be wary of his newfound kindness towards her. It was totally un-Malfoy like.

She needed to know, though. He wanted her to get to know the real him, and he figured that this was as good a time as any. He had to be honest with her and now was the time. She needed someone, and damnit he would be that person.

"Hermione…" he said, the word sounding foreign coming off of his tongue. He had only ever called her that in his head. It had sounded wonderful there, but actually coming out of his mouth it sounded even better. He could tell that she was shocked.

"I know that this all seems strange to you, because it does for me too. However, I do want you to know that my actions and my words are sincere. You do deserve better." he said getting the easiest part our first.

'_Now comes the hard part.'_

"I know that in the past I have been anything but kind to you. I would even go as far as to say I have treated you worse that I have ever treated anyone. I did so in the beginning because it is what I was told to do. Over time, however, as I began to grow to think for myself I began to admire you because I realized that _you _are far better than I have ever dreamed of being. You are incredibly brilliant, witty, kind, and extraordinarily beautiful person." he said, pausing to see her reaction.

She was blushing profusely, and looked extremely puzzled. It was if for once in her life she couldn't understand words.

"I know that a mere I'm sorry will not undo all of the years of pain and torment that I have caused you, but I would greatly like to make it up to you. I would like to show you that I am not the man you believe me to be. I would love nothing more that to get to know you better."

"I… you…" she stammered out. She couldn't believe what she had just heard.

'_Holy crow!!! Did he just tell me he was __**sorry!? **__Did he just ask for my forgiveness and a chance to be my, I dare say, friend?' she thought thoroughly confused, and yet slightly intrigued if she were being completely honest._

She stood there readying herself to open her mouth and speak. Just as she was about to he surprised her with yet another confession that left her gasping for breath.

"As for your 'why do I care' question." he said slowly. "That is easy to explain, but hard to talk about. I have never told anyone what I am about to divulge to you." he said solemnly, yet seriously.

"I helped you because for years I have watched from the shadows as my father has mercilessly beaten my mother." he spoke so lowly that Hermione had to strain to hear him. "I do have a heart, Hermione. I just don't love many with it. My mother is one of the few exceptions. Every time I witnessed him striking her or beating her down I would feel so completely helpless. All I wanted to do was run to her and kill that man who I am ashamed to call my father." he said darkly. Looking at her eyes for the first time since he began.

"The only thing that would stop me was my own fear. I was afraid. My mother knew that I seen what he was doing and had begged me to stay quiet. She knew that if I were to try and help her that he would do to me what he did to her. I didn't care if I were to get hit. I could take the abuse, but my poor mother…" he paused for a moment allowing himself time to pull it together.

"I didn't help her because I thought that if I were to interfere then he would be driven to far and actually kill her. But, in the end my fear is what did the deed. I was too afraid to help her, too afraid to take any action what-so-ever that in the end it did actually get her killed." he said his eyes going glossy.

Hermione stood there in shocked silence. She had read in the papers over the summer holidays that Naricssa Malfoy had died. The paper said it was due to an incurable illness, but to know that it was because Luscious Malfoy killed his wife with his own hands stunned her more than anything.

"Draco," she said using his birth name, forgetting that they were once sworn enemies. She felt terrible for him. Even at her worst she knew she had felt nothing compared to him. " I am so sorry. I didn't know…"

"I am not asking for sympathy." he said, cutting her off. " I told you my story to help you realize that you could be my mother one day. It killed me to lose the only woman I had truly loved, and when I saw Weasley strike you and raise his hand to do it again, something in me snapped. I didn't help my mother Hermione, but I will be damned if I don't help you" he said his tone serious. "I swore to myself that I would not let what happened to my mother if the situation were to arise in my presence ever again. I would not cower away like a scared child." he spoke, his words flying out of his mouth trying to evoke something in her.

"Like I said before, I have come to greatly admire you and I want to know you. I want to help you if you will let me. Please don't do as my mother and be too afraid to ask for help. Let me help you." he practically begged.

Hermione still stood in silence.

"I cannot promise I will fix all of your problems, but I can promise you that you won't have to face them alone." he said, finally finished with his speech.

Realizing he was done, Hermione had to fight to get her voice back. She couldn't believe it. It was the most raw, real, unselfish thing she had ever heard anyone say., and to her of all people. And Malfoy of all people being the one to say it.

It scared her shitless to know that he felt that way. That he wanted to know her, that he cared about her in some way. At the same time though, she was grateful that there was someone out there willing to help her. She knew that Harry or Ginny would be glad to do so on any given day had they known about her situation, but it would be an almost biased fight. They loved her, so naturally they would help her even it if he was Ron's little sister and Harry's best friend. But to know that a complete outsider, someone she once believed so cruel and heartless, her once sworn enemy, to extend a friendly hand made her feel that much more hopeful about the outcome of her decision.


	5. Losing Consciousness

**Losing Consciousness **

Both heads left their common room that morning with a new found respect for one another. They had agreed upon a truce and decided to be friends. They knew that it would be difficult, but both were up for the challenge.

Their day had a rough and strange start, but it was nothing compared to how they were feeling at the moment.

Neither one for the first time in their Hogwarts years were actually paying one bit of attention to any of the classes they were attending that day.

Hermione was a nervous wreck. She had ultimately made her decision and upon her conversation with Draco just hours earlier she had decided that today would be the day. Actually, once she thought back on the conversation they had both agreed that the sooner she broke things off with Ron the better. So after their truce they had decided that she would go on her rounds alone once again, after owling Ron to let him know.

The plan was to let him find her and she would break up with him. What Ron didn't know other than the actual break-up itself, is that Draco would be just around the corner in case he tried anything funny.

Her mind was racing with different thoughts and scenarios on how things would go.

'_Oh Merlin, what happens if he won't let me leave him?' she thought. 'Or what if Draco forgets and leaves me deserted with a very irate Ron and he actually does kill me this time?!"_

These thoughts continued to plague her all throughout the day.

Draco, on the other hand, was extremely pleased. He had successfully accomplished one of his goals of helping Hermione.

'_Now, all I have to do is make her feel for me what I feel for her.' he thought._

These were the thoughts that continued to run through his mind for the remainder of the day.

The day seemed to pass all too quickly for Hermione's liking. After returning to her common room for a small rest before her patrolling began she worked herself up into hysterics about the unavoidable rendezvous to come.

"Hermione, it's going to be fine." Draco said as they met in the commons at eight thirty.

She would be going to the Owlrey soon and send her letter to Ron, telling him to meet up with her at some point during her rounds.

"But, what if he won't let me break-up with him?" she squeaked out, her voice on the edge of tears.

"He can't _make_ you stay with him, and he most certainly will not hurt you, he said matter of factly. "I will be right there with you, alright?"

She looked up at him nervously. She still couldn't believe how much things had changed between them in less than forty-eight hours. It was all to surreal.

She nodded at him reluctantly and glanced at the clock on the wall. It was time.

"Alright, I guess I should be heading out," she said with fear evident in her voice.

"Hermione, relax. This is the easy part. All you are doing now is going to send your note and you will come back here to get me, and we will go from there." he said in a soothing voice. "Just breath."

Very reluctantly she headed out of the common room they shared. She was still a nervous wreck no matter how hard she tried to calm herself down.

'_Relax Hermione.' she told herself sternly. 'You are making the right decision, and nothing bad is going to happen…'_

She kept walking towards the Owlrey, taking each step with bated breaths thinking of just what to say in her letter. Lost in her own thoughts she never saw him coming.

Suddenly a hand shot out of a nearby classroom and covered her mouth with one arm and pulled her into the empty room with the other.

Hermione's heart dropped. There standing in front of her was Ron. This was not how the plan was supposed to go. Draco was supposed to be with her. A deserted classroom was never on the agenda.

She looked up into his angry eyes, her heart racing a million miles a minute.

'_Oh no!!!' her mind screamed at her. 'What am I supposed to do now!?'_

But, before she could even speak, before her mind could even process the words to say to him, his hand flew across her cheek in a loud harsh smack. Her head spinning to the side.

"Where the HELL have you been, Hermione?!" Ron demanded, his eyes wild with fury. "I have been looking for you all day, and I think that you have been avoiding me? I told you last night before we were so rudely interrupted that we were not finished with our conversation. So I demand to know where you have been and why you have been avoiding me!"

She couldn't speak. Her tongue would not allow her to form the words. This wasn't supposed to happen was all she kept thinking.

"I asked you a question," he said raising his hand again as if to strike.

"I…" she stammered out. "I… I haven't been avoiding you Ron, I was just super busy with my classes and Heads duties today." she said, her voice shaking.

He looked at her. Scrutinizing her with his eyes, trying to find any sort of deception in her hazel eyes.

'_Come on, pull it together Hermione. You have to sound convincing or he will never believe you!' she chided herself mentally._

"Actually, I was just on my way to owl you to tell you to meet me on my rounds tonight, so we could finish our conversation," she said strongly.

This answered seemed to appease him, because he dropped his hand and his features relaxed just a little.

"Well, good then," he said, looking like he was in control of the situation. "Now about what we started last night…"

Hermione knew what he was going to say. She knew last night what he had wanted, he wanted her. They had been together for over a year and still hadn't slept together. He was beginning to become frustrated with her and last night he had tried to push himself on her.

She had gotten nervous and pushed him away hastily and ran out on him. That is the reason he came after her, and that was why he hit her. She had refused what he wanted.

Maybe at one point she would have slept with him she thought, but even she knew that it wouldn't be right for her to give something that was supposed to be so special to the man that hit her.

That was why she pushed him away and that was the reason she was standing where she was.

Ron took a step closer, trying to close the gap between them causing Hermione's heart rate to quicken and breath become more shallow.

"Now," he said running his hand along her jawbone. "Lets finally do what I know you have always wanted, he said.

Before she had time to react his lips came crashing down on hers in the most demanding kiss she had ever received. Instead of waiting for her to grant entry into her mouth he harshly took it upon himself to force her mouth open by roughly biting her lip causing it to bleed.

Her mind was racing with thoughts of what to do. Finally after what seemed like years she snapped out of it when she felt his hands sliding up her shirt trying to undo her bra..

"Stop," she breathed out loudly, and to Ron it sounded as if she were breathing hard from lust.

"You're right Herms, let's go somewhere more comfortable," he said trailing his hands down her hips.

"No, Ron," she said more firmly, "I mean stop! Stop touching me, I don't want to sleep with you. Not now. Not ever!"

Pulling away from his grasp she saw the look of utter rage building on his freckled features. She know if she didn't try to run now he would surely try and hit her, or worse beat her.

The break-up could wait she thought, right now she just needed to get out.

At the same time on the other side of the castle in the heads commons a very nervous Draco sat waiting for Hermione to return.

'_It shouldn't take her this long to get to the Owlrey, send a letter, and return already.' he thought worriedly to himself. 'Maybe I should go and look for her to make sure everything is alright.'_

He decided that maybe she was just taking her time to think things through and decided to wait another ten minutes or so never knowing what was actually occurring at that moment.

She was running fast not once trying to look behind in fear of what she might see. She thought she was running fast enough, she thought she was going to be able to make it out of this one…

She was wrong.

Before she knew what had happened he stunned her with his wand. Now, as he stood over her his face the image of the calm before the storm, he smirked.

"You really shouldn't have done that, Hermione," he said evilly. "Now, you have made me mad. You know that I always get what I want, and I want you. However, I think that before you even deserve for me to touch you, you need to be taught a lesson."

She couldn't move. He had immobilized her and all she could do was lie helplessly on the floor as he continued to beat her. Hitting and kicking any part of her that he could. At this point she was praying for death.

Out of nowhere an angel appeared, dressed in black.

"Weasley!" she heard the livid voice of Draco Malfoy boom. "You had better step away from her right now before I unleash the Avada on you!" he bellowed.

Ron stopped his ministrations, pausing only long enough to look at Draco.

"I told you to stay out of this Malfoy, what Hermione and I do in our personal lives is our business," he spat back in return.

"Stupefy!" she heard Draco shout. Her vision was blurry and she was beginning to lose consciousness.

She knew from the thud that Draco's spell had hit one Ronald Weasley and could make out his outline a few feet from her.

"I told you once you pathetic Weasel that if I ever saw you strike Hermione again there would be hell to pay. How much more pathetic can you get to hit a defenseless woman! Striking those weaker than you does not make you a man!?" he said, the anger seeping through all of his pores. "You will pay for what you have done…"

That was the last thing she heard before the darkness consumed her.


	6. Waking up and Breaking up

**Waking up and Breaking Up**

She could hear them before she could see them. And by the sounds of their voices she gathered that they were pretty worried.

Trying to open her eyes hurt. In fact, everything hurt. As if the previous night's events had been forgotten for only a short time they suddenly all came rushing back to her making her head swim.

Ron had beat her unconscious.

'_Ugh.' She thought, her body sore in places she didn't realize it was possible to be sore in. 'The last thing I remember is Draco defending me… Oh God Draco! What happened did he kill Ron, where is he?'_

Thought after terrible thought raced through her head. She wondered what had happened after she passed out, and where she was. She hoped that Ron wasn't dead. Sure he was a down right great prick, but he didn't deserve death. Just a very well thought out punishment.

She tried opening her eyes but the light was too bright.

"Look," she heard Harry's voice shouting somewhere to her right. "I think that she is trying to wake up. Ginny go get Professor Dumbledore, and I will get Madame Pompfrey." she heard him say.

'_Oh great.' she thought. I'm in the hospital wing, and everyone must know what has happened! Why else would Harry and Ginny be here? I am going to kill Malfoy!'_

Lying there she tried to pretend that she was still asleep, hoping that her friends would leave her soon. She wasn't ready to face them yet and relive the horrifying details of the night before. She knew they would want to know everything and when the time cam she wouldn't leave anything out.

Her wish was not granted. Within minutes she could feel the fast hands of Madame Pompfrey working her magic on her. She could also hear Dumbledore whispering low incoherent things to whomever else was now in the room.

Slowly and unwillingly she opened her eyes, the light blinding for only a moment. In front of her stood the medi-witch, Harry, Ginny, Dumbledore, and even Malfoy himself.

She was very confused.

"Miss Granger, dear, how is your head?" Madame Pompfrey asked lightly.

Now that she thought about it, it was throbbing.

"Err… well it is rather sore," she said, her voice much harsher and raspier than usual.

"I would imagine so dear, you took quite the…" she trailed off not wanting to finish what Hermione knew was going to be the word beating. "Well no worries I have made this potion for you so drink up. The effects should kick in rather quickly." she said handing her the vial of muddy brown liquid.

Hermione took it with slow hands. Her whole body seemed to ache and caused her to move with much less fervor than she would have liked for it to. She took the potion.

"That's better," Madame Pompfrey said. "Now, you are still in very delicate condition my dear. You have suffered an extent of damages. You have a broken wrist, a few fractured ribs, a sprained ankle, and an assortment of cuts and bruises all over. So, you will be staying the in the ward for the rest of the week and relaxing." she said seriously. "I do not want to hear a word from you, it has been okayed by your professors and Professor Dumbledore, so you rest. As for now, I will leave you with your friends to chat, but visiting hours are over promptly at nine o'clock." she said, looking at each of her friends. Then with another quick one over she left to her office.

This was it. The moment of truth had come.

"Hermione!!!" both Harry and Ginny screamed at the same time. Draco and Dumbledore standing off to the side waiting for the two overzealous teens to continue.

"Hermione what happened? Why didn't you tell us sooner we would have helped you…" Harry got out before Ginny interrupted.

"Seriously Herms. Did you really think that just because that foul prat is my brother I wouldn't help you, or worse believe you. I know he has a temper and you are like my sister not just my best friend…" Ginny broke off her voice becoming shaky and her eyes filling with tears. "Oh god, look what he has done to you."

Upon taking a deep breath she finally spoke.

"Harry, Ginny, I really do appreciate both of your concern, but I am fine. I know I should have told you both sooner and I am so sorry that I didn't but you have to understand that I was terrified of what he was capable of. " she said slowly and calmly. "I guess now we know…" she said sadly.

She couldn't believe she was here. She was finally getting this off her chest.

"If it weren't for Draco I would never have gotten this far," she said gratefully, shocking both Harry and Ginny. "I would have liked to have done this without being put in the hospital wing, but I suppose this is a blessing in disguise, because now I can finally be rid of him."

"Malfoy? Malfoy is the reason why you are here. Mione you must be messed up from the potion, because Draco Malfoy would never help you…" Harry said, his voice dark. "He is more likely to put you in the Hospital wing not help bring you here."

"I am standing right here, Potter." Draco said defending himself.

"There is no way that you Mal…"

Before Harry could finish his statement however, Professor Dumbledore interviened.

"Actually Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy is the reason that Miss Granger is alive and well. And now if you all don't mind I would greatly like to hear what happened yesterday and all that has lead up to it."

For the next hour Hermione proceeded to tell the headmaster about the past seven months. She told him how the abuse began and how often it occurred. The reasons why he would hit her, or lack there of really. He explained how Draco had become involved in the situation, all but leaving out the part of their new found truce and his admittance of feelings towards her. Finally she got to the previous days events, and explained about how she was on her way to break up with Ron when he had attacked her.

She had tears slowly sliding down her cheeks when she was done. She hadn't realized up until that moment how much of an emotional toll it had taken on her.

"Thank you for your bravery and you honesty with sharing your story Miss Granger," Dumbledore said, his usual twinkle in his eyes gone and replaced with sorrow. "Immediate action will be taken in the removal of Mr. Weasley from Hogwarts, and his parents have already been contacted and are on their way. He will be spending time in a wizarding correctional facility and taking anger management. Needless to say I doubt those will be the worse of his punishment when dear Molly unleashes her wrath on him," he said with slight amusement in his voice, yet still remaining serious.

"Also, it would do you both good Mr. Potter and Miss Weasley to accept the fact that Mr. Malfoy is the hero in this scenario. You need to put aside your differences just this once and be thankful that he was there to help Miss Granger otherwise you might have lost a dear friend." he finished seriously.

Both Harry and Ginny looked dumbfounded but none-the-less agreed that he was right and that if it weren't for that ferret they might have lost Hermione. They quickly mumbles an apology causing a very smug Draco to nod in return.

She couldn't believe what she just heard. She was free. Finally free after seven months of abuse, she was going to get her life back. Of course she would never be the same, but she would no longer have to live with the daily fear of Ron beating her for mistakes that she never made. She would no longer have to feel worthless.

"There is one thing that I would like for you to do for me though Miss Granger. I believe that in the long run it will help you too. Consider it as your own form of closure." Dumbledore said, turning his gaze back upon Hermione.

Her heart began racing again at the thought of what he wanted her to do.

"I would like for you to go through with your plan of breaking up with young Mr. Weasley. Sever all ties with him if you will."

"What!?" yelled Harry, Ginny, and Draco alike. They couldn't believe that Dumbledore wanted to Hermione to actually see Ron again. To face him after what he did and all that she had gone through.

"I know that you three do not agree with me, and may even think of me as an old coot, but I do think that this will help with the long healing process to come." he explained. Of course we will all be with Miss Granger and no more harm will come her way as Mr. Weasley will be severely restrained, and of course, if Miss Granger chooses not to accept then that will be the end of my thoughts and you all are free to move about with your days activities."

It took her a long time before she answered. She needed time to think it over, more than they would currently give her. In the end though, she agreed with Dumbledore. She needed this, the closure. She needed to break all ties with Ron off and finally free herself from his grasp. Letting him go without telling him how she truly felt would only keep her holding on in some way, and she by no means wanted that.

"Ok," she whispered so low it was almost inaudible. "I'll do it. I will talk to Ron before he is sent away."

The other occupants of the room looked at her, and after many are you sure's and reassurances Ron was finally brought in.

Dumbledore, Harry, Ginny, Draco, The Weasley's, and Madame Pompfrey all stood at the entrance of the Hospital Wing, while a very irate and shackled Ron stood at the foot of Hermione's bed.

"Now you have done it Hermione." he said, not even acting the least bit sorry for hurting his girlfriend of the past year and seven months. "You have got me sent away all over some silly misunderstanding, you just wait until I get out of this I will…" he didn't finish. An invisible charm caused him to stop his threats and Hermione's interjections silenced him.

"Stop! She cried, her voice sounding much stronger than what she currently felt. That's enough Ronald, I am through. I am tired of letting you hurt me, and making feel like I am worthless. I have never done anything but love you and help you and this is how you treat me!?" she screamed at him at the top of her lungs. "By putting knocking my unconscious and putting me in a hospital bed? Well that is it, I am done. I tried to tell you yesterday that we are over but you wouldn't listen. Just like you never listen. If it isn't Ron's way or Ron doesn't get what he wants you turn me into your own personal punching bag and I am no longer going to allow that. I am better than that Ron. I deserve better than you." she said, her voice lowering and her eyes tearing up once again.

"I am tired of hiding the bruises and not being able to go places with my friends without fearing an outbreak of jealousy from you. I am tired of lying to our friends and pretending that everything is alright. I am tired of defending you, and making myself believe it is my fault. I am just so tired. I am too you to be this bitter."

"What!" he said. "Are you breaking up with me? You can't Hermione, you are nothing without me. You won't make it."

"No Ron. Without me you are nothing. Without me, you are a pathetic little boy who has no one to bully. I hate you Ronald Weasley for everything that you have done to me. You have ruined me!" she said, her last bit of self reserve gone. Her will broken and tears freely falling.

That made him stop. Of course he wasn't sorry but it did hit him hard. She couldn't be leaving him, they had been together too long and even though he hit her, he did love her. Even if it was in his own sick way.

"Hermione," he said, his own voice sounding desperate, "What are you saying?"

"I am saying that I do not love you anymore Ron, and from this day forward we are over forever and always. I'm ruined, Ron." she said, visibly crying. "I will never be able to give myself to another the way I gave it to you, and you don't even understand the ways you hurt me. You were unmistakably my first love and I will never forget that. But we have grown apart because of you and I am forever changed, but a piece of you will always remain with me. The piece of you that I want to forget. You will always be a part of me because you unknowingly showed me what I deserve, and every man I am with for the rest of my life will be compared to you. So this is goodbye, for good." she said, her body shaking with her sobs.

She couldn't bare to look at him, both in fear and in sorrow. She would miss him, the old him. The boy she fell in love with so long ago, but she knew this was the right choice, and she could feel that weight on her shoulders becoming a little lighter.

"Mia, he said, calling her by the affectionate nickname he had given her before he had began the abuse. "Please, don't say goodbye, I can change. I swear. I will go away and get better and then you and I will have a future, we can go back to the way things used to be. You can love me again, just please don't say goodbye." he pleaded, his face the face of desperation.

She didn't believe her ears. Did he honestly believe that he could just go away and be magically fixed, and return and everything would be forgotten? She would love him again. Finally she looked up. She looked directly into his eyes, and mustered her last ounce of strength.

"No, Ronald. This is goodbye. For good. Sometimes goodbye becomes a necessity , not because you want to be free from commitments and be free to be with someone else, but it's accepting the fact that you're just too tired of fighting for someone that isn't fighting for you, the way you do." she said. "And I'm done. I am done fighting to hold onto a dream that isn't mine. You are not what I want and I am most certainly not what you deserve. We will never be together again and I will never love you. Maybe in time I can forgive you but that will be a very long time from now. I used to dream about the apologies that never came, and I don't want to hear then now because they mean nothing to me, just like you mean nothing to me." she finished, her heart finally free from Ronald Weasley.

Of course, this was not what Ron wanted to hear and after trying to escape his holds and trying to both verbally and physically abuse Hermione he was taken away leaving a very broken and free Hermione behind.


	7. Regaining Some Sense of Normalcy

_Sorry about the short chapter guys... It's just a filler kind of chapter to get to the good stuff!!!_

**Regaining Some Sense of Normalcy **

After spending what seemed like an eternity in the hospital wing, Hermione was finally released.

Her time there had been hell. Everyday was the same. Take potion after endless potion to heal her broken bones and various bruises, eat, sleep, and be entertained by her friends. The friends part she didn't mind however, and the only thing her potions couldn't heal was her heart.

She was finally able to start fresh with her life. She was free to go back to being friends with Harry and Ginny, being able to hang out with them whenever she chose fit and not have to constantly worry about looking over her shoulder for a very livid Ron.

There was also her new and blooming friendship with Draco. He also came to visit her during her stay in the infamy. He even came a few times when Harry and Ginny had and stayed. They were both still weary of him but at the same time were learning to accept that maybe he wasn't as bad as they originally thought.

She still had to take a potion in the morning at breakfast but that was a small price to pay. She was just glad to be alright. Also, as part of her healing Professor Dumbledore thought that keeping a journal of her feelings about Ron whenever he popped into her head would help her better deal with her issues.

All in all though, she couldn't complain.

Life was slowly beginning to look up.

She had returned to class and resumed her position as the brightest witch of her age and continued to answer multiple questions, never once being wrong.

Yes, this is the Hermione Granger that everyone loved and missed.


End file.
